1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting a conduit to a desired length and for deburring and beveling the cut end so as to ease its insertion into the bell of an adjoining conduit or a socket of a fitting.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,106, issued June 8, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,240, issued July 8, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,940, issued Dec. 6, 1977, disclose representative known portable cutoff saws which include small internal-combustion engines or an electric motor driving a circular blade. Such saws are often used to cut a conduit, such as a drain, sewer or water pipe, to a desired length. The cut end portion of the conduit may be inserted into the enlarged bell of an adjoining conduit or a socket of a fitting such as an elbow or a tee. The cut pipe end will have a sharp, sometimes burred outer edge which can make insertion difficult and can affect the overall seal of the resulting joint, such as if the sharp cut end damages or displaces a resilient sealing ring or gasket in the bell of the adjoining conduit or fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,832, issued Aug. 28, 1973, discloses a device of generally frustoconical shape turned manually to deburr the inner and outer peripheral edges of the cut end of a small diameter plastic conduit without beveling the cut end.
Williams U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,460, issued Oct. 25, 1932, discloses a tool having a frustoconical cutterhead turned manually for refacing valves or valve seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,493, issued June 3, 1980, discloses a "Portable Chamfering Grinding Device" in which an abrasive, frustoconical grinding head is rotated by a small, high-speed, pneumatic motor for chamfering the cut end of a steel tube.